Perfectamente podría ser alguien
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Melanie/Seth:."Porque desde el primer momento en el que la vio, pudo leerla y descubrir que ella estaba llena de sorpresas, que perfectamente podría ser alguien importante en su vida" Reto. Crossover.


**Disclaimer:** Esto debería venir incorporado en ff, algo así como una aplicación, porque después de casi dos años en el sitio, cansa xD

**Claim:** Melanie/Seth —chi, yo marco tendencia, ladies (?).

**Advertencias: **Well, es un crossover Twilight/The Host, aunque no creo que eso sea una advertencia. Anyways, me daba la gana ponerlo acá, sou.

**Notas:** Participa en el _Reto Palabras para el recuerdo_, del foro LOL.

* * *

**Perfectamente podría ser alguien**

**(38# Leer)**

* * *

_Seth._

_._

**1.**

Ella estaba herida, la había encontrado allí en el desierto, a varios días de no haber probado agua, al borde del colapso, ya alucinando, desesperanzada, y él estaba seguro de que si no la hubiese encontrado antes, ella hubiera estado a un simple paso de la muerte, porque le faltaba poco para agonizar. Ella se quejaba mucho, se sostenía la pierna y de vez en cuando abría los ojos para ver su mano empapada en sangre. Ella estaba cubierta de sudor y arena, demasiado cansada de estar al sol durante horas que se le tornaban agobiantes, demasiado exhausta para buscar ayuda, para encontrar agual.

Ella estaba al borde de sus fuerzas, al límite, y él no sabía por qué había corrido tanto, por qué se había alejado tanto de La Push, pero no importaba ya. Aunque tampoco sabía por qué no había podido resistirse a dejarla allí, por qué la estaba llevando sobre su lomo color arena, corriendo a toda velocidad con sus cuatro gigantescas patas. No sabía bien por qué, pero había sentido un gran impulso por protegerla, por llevarla donde pudieran sanarla.

**2.**

Ella estaba mejor y la tribu, aunque un tanto desconfiada al no conocerla, había aceptado tenerla bajo sus cuidados. Su madre se encargaba de velar su sueño, puesto que Leah no estaba muy de acuerdo con que aquella desconocida estuviera en su casa, pero bueno, no importaba mucho. Sólo parecía interesarle el verla allí recostada, limpia de toda suciedad, con su pierna vendada, con la fiebre ya desapareciendo casi por completo, sin quejarse, descansando tranquila.

Había algo en ella que a Seth le llamaba mucho la atención, y no sabía qué era. Buscó los hilos que la ataran, tontamente, y suspiró aliviado al ver que las fuerzas gravitatorias no habían cambiado (sentía cierta... fobia al hecho de quedar imprimado a su corta edad, eso era todo). Pero aún así, la curiosidad seguía y solía volver de montar guardia bastante apurado, sólo por verla dormir y estar seguro que ella seguía allí, descansando, respirando, viva.

(Y Leah bufaba con fuerza ante aquello, ella era una desconocida, no entendía todo aquello, pero bueno, su hermano era muy extraño).

**3.**

Ella tenía nombre, ella era Melanie, y sabía golpear bastante bien. Y aunque él fuera muy fuerte y resistente, debía admitir que le dolió _sólo un poquito_ cuando, al despertar, ella le golpeó de lleno en el rostro, en defensa. También se sorprendió al ver que ella no se quejaba del dolor en su puño por haberle golpeado, quizá porque no le dolía. Ella, Melanie, era fuerte, eso le quitó una sonrisa.

Ella exigió que le dijera dónde se encontraba, y él le comentó que estaba herida. Ella no confió, pero al intentar levantarse para irse de allí, su pierna herida le falló y cayó; él la sostuvo a tiempo, y ella le dijo que la dejara sola, para luego agregar un agradecimiento envuelto en un leve sonrojo, acomodándose nerviosamente un mechón rebelde tras su oreja.

Él le sonrió y le dijo su nombre, y comenzaron a charlar allí en aquella pequeña habitación. Ella comenzó a tomar algo de confianza, pero siempre estaba a la defensiva.

**4.**

Melanie era simpática si estaba de buen humor, lo cual sucedía cuando salía de aquella casa, siempre bajo los ojos de él (había descubierto que Leah y ella no se llevaban bien, y que a Melanie le agradaba más estar libre, entre la naturaleza del bosque, que encerrada entre cuatro paredes), atento a ver si ella caía; su pierna no mejoraba mucho.

Melanie no estaba entre tanto verde desde hacía demasiado tiempo, y él no podía creerlo, quizá porque para él le era demasiado familiar aquel lugar. Ella sonreía con cada paso que daba sobre el césped húmedo, apoyando con cuidado su pierna herida, extendiendo sus brazos, inhalando fuerte el aire puro. Pronto Seth descubrió que ella tenía un patrón de movimiento muy interesante: primero movía la pierna derecha levemente hacia un costado, luego la izquierda -la herida- hacia adelante, apoyando apenas los dedos, para luego volver a mover la pierna derecha hacia adelante esta vez. Era curioso, y no podía evitar sonreír ante el hecho de que posiblemente cayera con aquello (y de hecho, lo hizo, y él estuvo allí para sostenerle).

Melanie se había vuelto en una especie de nueva amiga para él, y resultaba extraño para ambos.

**5.**

Ella se veía demasiado tierna cuando dormía, cuando toda la preocupación y desconfianza abandonaba su cuerpo y mente, cuando lo único que importaba era el poder descansar. De vez en cuando se movía y soltaba un quejido cuando su pierna herida se encontraba en una posición incómoda.

Melanie tenía la piel suave, lo había comprobado al acariciarle el rostro mientras dormía, porque la curiosidad simplemente le había llevado a hacerlo como si una fuerza magnética le hubiera obligado (aunque los hilos todavía no habían aparecido, y no aparecerían nunca, tampoco).

Ella había abierto los ojos, le había sonreído, y había acercado su rostro con unas de sus manos. Probablemente era porque estaba dormida, porque no sabía qué estaba sucediendo, pero de todas formas, Seth la besó, y descubrió también, que sus labios tenían un patrón de movimiento, y él podía leerlos casi a la perfección.

**6.**

Melanie, ella, se tenía que ir. _Debía _hacerlo, porque su pierna estaba mucho mejor, y ya era hora de volver con quienes quería, de volver donde debía estar.

Pero no quería, lo podía leer en sus ojos, lento y seguro, como si cada letra que conformaban las palabras _"Quiero quedarme" _se estuvieran formando en el espacio entre ellos (y estaba seguro de que en sus ojos se leía también un _"Quiero que te quedes"_). En aquel tiempo en el que él la había cuidado, se habían hecho buenos amigos, la sonrisa y personalidad de Seth siempre habían sido buenas para que aquello suediera, y ninguno parecía querer decir adiós.

Aún así, ella quería ser fuerte, y él lo notó. Le sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó de allí, sin decir palabra, pero él no entristeció, porque en su andar vio que ella le decía que algún día se encontrarían nuevamente, que no se libraría de ella nuevamente, y a él aquello le gustó. Porque desde el primer momento en el que la vio, pudo leerla y descubrir que ella estaba llena de sorpresas, que ella emanaba aquella curiosidad que le atraían demasiado, y que perfectamente podría ser alguien importante en su vida, porque cada pequeño momento al azar había sido divertido con ella, y porque haberla encontrado quizá había sido algo del destino.

Porque la había leído y había comprendido todo de ella, y nada más parecía necesitarse (ni quererse).

* * *

_&._


End file.
